


Water Imp

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Series: From The Dark Waters [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Language, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Merfolk AU, Nonverbal Communication, courting display, mermaid!Isabel, merman!Farlan, wild merfolk, wild!Farlan, wild!Isabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: After following her podmate to the banks of the nearby Black Lake, Isabel discovers a strange new creature to call kin, friend, and perhaps something more?Like we don't all know what's going to happen here, pfft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead of schedule (for now), I give you the second instalment of the Dark Waters series! And hey, my first published non-absolutely-gay main pairing. Fantastic.
> 
> This first chapter is short, un-beta'd since I just finished it, but I'm keen to explore the shenanigans of these two doofs.

The day was a beautiful one, perfect for the rebellious act of venturing away from one’s pod. For a certain young mermaid, that was exactly the case. On this lovely day, her world would expand. Home pond was left behind and the tracks of a fellow podmate were followed. Isabel had wandered before, but never alone and never very far. She was not alone now, either, but this was definitely the furthest that the little redheaded mermaid had ever been from home pond.

It was thrilling, even with the very real chance of being scolded later by their elders.

Eren didn’t seem to spare any thoughts of concern in that area. He scuttled forth, buzzing with eagerness even more than usual. He’d found something, Isabel knew. Something wonderful, and precious enough that it drew Eren away from the pod every day now. And today he was letting her tag along, which was surprising. Isabel had been worried that she might get chased back to the pod, that Eren would defend his new treasure fiercely.

Apparently, that was not the case.

Isabel had very few worries as she followed her friend, letting Eren lead the way through the forest. This area was not as familiar to the redhead, but Eren seemed to know his way through the shrubbery well enough that it was easy to figure out this was where the brunet had been disappearing to. Through the woods, towards the ever-growing smell of a body of water. The familiar greenery of the forest was comforting. All around them shrubs grew, providing good cover should the need to hide arise. Eren didn’t seem to sense any kind of danger around them, though, and their pace did not falter much.

Wide, green eyes took in the sights, committing details to memory for the return trip. Finding landmarks was the first job. Isabel picked out several distinctive trees, the biggest and most gnarled, so that she could follow the path back to home pond once this adventure was over. The forest seemed friendly that day, welcoming the mers along its mossy paths.

Suddenly the trees parted, the denser woods branching off from side to side to reveal a stretch of grass and patches of growing reeds.

Green, everywhere, and then blue. Above them the sky arced on forever, and it was reflected on the surface of a lake. Here was the source of that crisp smell, the scent of water that was always nearby in the woods.

The open space was littered with boulders, logs, and fallen trees. Birds chirped, clearly nestled around this plentiful place.

Isabel could only stare for a few moments at the vast expanse of water that reached out across the land before her. The surface glittered, seemingly clear under the vibrant sun, but when Issy tried to make out details she quickly realised how deep the water was. Deeper than anything Isabel had ever come across before. The redheaded mer had encountered rushing rivers and little streams, some ponds and of course puddles after rainfall. This was unlike any of those. Perhaps an enormous, daunting puddle, if she had to draw some similarity? Whatever existed on the lakebed was hidden from view, swallowed up by the void of darkness that lurked beneath the surface. So dark, below the illusion of shallows. There was an ominous feeling to the place, so much larger than home pond.

Excitement took over instead and Issy could hear Eren sighing out a weary sound already when she went bolting off to explore.

She couldn’t help it. This was the largest playground Isabel had ever known and she was eager to seek adventure here. The reeds here were taller than her when she scuttled about on all fours, and she could crouch and remain completely hidden. Issy crept through the reed forest in search of prey, startling a pair of ducks and relocating elsewhere to play. She slithered through the grass, feeling the tiny green blades of flora tickling her front. The grass here was soft, having access to plenty of water and sunlight. Isabel almost had the urge to just nestle down and take a nap. Snooze the day away. Of course there was no way that the redhead would have been able to manage sleep at such a time. New sights lay in wait everywhere. There were huge boulders nestled into the ground, covered in fuzzy moss. Sodden logs jutted from the earth. Nature provided an endless obstacle course of entertainment for the little mer.

The only way to satiate her excitement was to explore everything.

Eren monitored her adventuring from a distance, all patience and fond smiles.

Isabel dug her claws into the slightly damp wood of a log, climbing up to where it jutted out over the water a little. The mermaid was careful, feeling wariness stir in her gut the longer she stared down into the water below. It beckoned to her and scared her all at once.

From the higher place on her log, Issy squinted across the lake, looking for an end to the stretching water. It was flat, mirroring the sky above. The shore hugged the roots of mountains, a kind of roundish shape that ended in a river far, far over on the opposite side.

It was beautiful.

Issy wondered if this was the treasure that Eren had been visiting? This wonderful land, so open and filled with excitement in the air itself. Every breath had Isabel wanting to run, to race around the borders of this lake until she collapsed and then lie and watch the sky change, slow and sure as it did each day.

The redhead’s inspection of her log was interrupted when Eren made an odd sound, a flat click intended for her.

Isabel looked over at her friend, instantly frowning. She had never heard Eren sound that way before, and it couldn’t mean anything good.

Eren’s eyes were trained on the water, something wary and knowing in the teal orbs. He called to her again with another toneless click and Isabel felt worry rise in her. She descended from her long quickly, heading over to where the brunet was waiting and still watching the lake.

Isabel’s nostrils flared, searching for some evidence of her friend’s wariness, and a bizarre scent reached her nose. It was faint and strange. This smell was new, an unknown in Issy’s world.

And yet…why did she feel as though she should know that smell?

The little mer looked to Eren for guidance, sitting herself down to wait when Eren showed no sign of moving. Whatever was out there, the brunet did not seem to think it was enough of a threat that they should flee. Instead, Eren waited. He stared hard at the surface of the water, watching for ripples and hints of movement from below.

Issy frowned, keeping the same vigil. The threat was coming from the water? It was curious to think about, and Isabel wondered what might be down there in the depths.

Monsters? Nightmares?

A call left Eren’s mouth suddenly, seeming loud in the quiet that had settled. Eren demanded the acknowledgement of the water threat. He didn’t seem afraid, just cautious. The threat was not to be underestimated, Isabel thought. Either that or Eren was just very brave.

There was a shape in the water. Issy bleated in shock. The shape was gone too soon for Isabel to be able to identify the creature watching them, but it was clearly revealing itself on purpose. A deliberate approach. More movement was seen, this time closer. Something long and serpentine breached the surface of the water a little ways out from the shore, slow and unhurried. It was bluer than even the water, a rich colour dappled with gold. It was…stunning.

Beside Issy, Eren hissed. The sound was soft in his throat, not particularly hostile. A warning.

Isabel acted in kind, bearing her teeth at the shape and letting out an airy noise to let the newcomer know that they were not to be trifled with.

Eren ducked down, belly against the grass and, without any sort of experience with how to proceed, Isabel copied the pose. She nestled down in the fronds of grass, ignoring the way they tickled. Thoughts rushed through Issy’s head – she wondered if this behaviour could be some kind of greeting pose or show of respect. At her mirroring of his posture, Eren sent an encouraging noise Issy’s way. She was doing alright in her first real adventure away from the pod and it made pride want to swell in the little mer’s chest. It was perhaps not the time for celebrations, though, so Isabel made sure to remain low to the ground.

At least for a moment, she did. Her nose pulled in more of that strange scent, waking curiosity within the redhead. Just who belonged to that scent? Where had they come from and what were they doing here now? What did they want?

Isabel glanced up, stretching to try and catch a glimpse of the newcomer. A hand settled in her hair, gentle pressure from Eren encouraging her to duck again.

Not safe. Not yet.

Whatever it was, Eren did not know this creature. That much was clear in his uneasy behaviour, even if the brunet was putting on a remarkably calm front for Issy’s sake. He had to be worried.

Issy felt a strange curiosity as she watched a shape rise from the depths, pale and alien. A head emerged, shaking off water. Issy’s eyes blew wide, the green orbs taking in this new form – the skin grey like pebbles, eyes a pale and watery blue, and light-coloured hair. The locks were short and sodden, taking on a spikey-looking quality as it was shaken out. Isabel’s nose identified a distinctive scent, pleasant and familiar enough to make her frown.

This creature…was one of them.

_Merman_ , Issy found herself fixated on the term as it sprang into her mind unbidden. She’d heard the term used by the elders before, always with tales of vicious beasts to be avoided. But the connotation was brand new and it settled in Issy’s mind like a fond memory. A new piece of knowledge come from nowhere. Like her name had appeared to her, this word and its meaning did too.

Pallid eyes were fixed on the waiting mers and Issy squinted at the odd way the newcomer blinked. He had two separate sets of lids. One removed water from his vision, the other keeping eyes and secondary lids protected like any set of regular eyelids would. Similar and yet different. The merman blinked in their direction, slits on his throat snapping open briefly as if to take in air. Such a bizarre sight. Isabel recognised those markings, like gills on a fish; this creature had a way to breath below the water. A unique way to survive.

Up above the surface, though, he didn’t use his gills other than to reseal them quickly.

Could he breathe normally, too? Isabel was intrigued and felt a sudden, intense surge of curiosity that whispered for her to go to the merman and inspect him.

But Eren hadn’t moved yet, so she remained put.

The merman slid forward through the water, close to the bank, and took up a lazy position leaning against the shore. His head rested atop a hand, elbows propped against the grass. The water stirred and a great tail lifted from the lake, curling briefly in the air as if in display before it lowered once more.

With a slow show of teeth, the merman sent a smile their way.

Isabel took one look at the toothy grin and let out a worried squeak, diving behind Eren who rose from his flattened position as if to shield her.

Peering over Eren’s shoulder, Isabel watched the wolfish grin fade into something more amused. It suited the merman’s face, made him look a mix of friendly and sly. Had the creature been a mermaid, Isabel could imagine that they would have gotten along swimmingly. She wasn’t sure about this merman yet. He was strange. Missing the legs that Issy was familiar with in their kin.

Still…Eren didn’t seem too put off.

The merman’s eyes watched them closely, assessing the situation while he preened. Hands fixed his hair, attempting to tame the damp strands.

He smiled again, something dazzling that even Issy couldn’t sneer at. She watched the way the expression lit up the merman’s face, acknowledging the interest stirring within her. Still she leaned back, regarding the stranger without bias. Next to her, Eren had the same blank expression on his face.

They would not be tempted to the waterside by charm alone.

Isabel sniffed, uncaring for subtlety. There was no trust in her for this creature yet, but something urged her not to ignore the merman. He had something to prove. Blue eyes were sharp, eager to see past Eren’s attempts at blocking off Isabel from him. The merman had something to prove to _her_ , Issy realised with some surprise, and she found herself wanting to know what that was. What business did this merman have with her?

Would it mean she could take a closer look?

The redhead took a moment to appraise the merman, eyes lingering on the hands that were now visible. The long fingers ended in nasty-looking talons, sharp to slice deep and hooked to tear. It was the mark of a predator. An efficient killing machine. Isabel swallowed, remembering the flash of teeth. And yet, despite the claws and teeth and pointed spines, the merman made no move to attack the waiting mermaids.

Eren’s voice sounded, startling Isabel a little. One of her ears twitched out to catch the noise, a polite click of greeting meant for the merman.

Green eyes watched the blonde react, only his finned ears moving. He seemed pleased by the acknowledgment, stretching up a little to better look at the two mers. Blue eyes glittered with intrigue, a hunger for more information lighting up the merman’s gaze. He watched their every move, taking in each minute detail as if to commit them to memory.

Isabel could see no aggression in the merman’s posture, in fact he seemed quite at home leaning against the shore. There was no urgency in him, just tempting smiles. The charms of the water-bound monster, enticing witless creatures to their untimely deaths.

Merman meant fear. It meant pain and death.

At least that’s all that Isabel had known it to mean. And yet, somewhere within her, there were hints of something else. Foggy, almost-memories that spoke of mermen differently. _Strong, brave, trustworthy._

Those pallid eyes caught a lively green gaze, and Issy found herself staring the merman down. Her interest was piqued.

She wanted to know more.

Holding Isabel’s gaze, the blonde gave his own chirp of greeting. His eyes flickered to Eren, not wanting to be rude, but he quickly returned his watch to the smaller of the two mermaids.

His voice was pleasant, a whimsical tone that promised games and friendship.

_Come play with me._

Isabel could not make herself move, not to go to the merman or to put more space between them. Her mind was too busy, thoughts drawn to the graceful coil of a vibrant blue tail in the water. So different from the limbs that Issy sprouted below the waist; this merman had no legs to speak of at all. He had arms, in fact his upper body seemed perfectly normal. The ears were a little different. They were long and deer-like, but tipped in spines and delicate webbing. A similar webbing connected the merman’s fingers, a see-through shade of blue. He watched her and Eren both in kind, eyes eager to map out the differences between them. The lack of tails, the significantly lower coverage of scales, and the gills that neither mermaid possessed. Every time Isabel or Eren moved, the blonde would follow the movement. His eyes tracked every shift, head tilting, nostrils flaring in search of scent to give him answers.

Isabel caught herself doing the same, sniffing tentatively to catch more of the merman’s scent. She wanted answers, too.

Eren seemed uninterested, only vaguely wary of the merman’s presence so close. Maybe the brunet already had his answers, then?

A curious chitter left Isabel’s throat, the sound soft, quiet. It was mostly for Eren, but the merman’s ears flicked forwards at the sound as well. He knew, then, of the little mer’s interest and Isabel almost flushed, embarrassed, when another bright smile lit up the merman’s face. He leaned forward just a fraction, claws digging into the soil beneath his hands. The movement caught Issy’s attention and she stiffened a little, realising that this creature could very probably leave the water.

Did she want that?

Too early to say. The redhead frowned, confused by the pleasant and too-familiar scent she could easily detect. Suspicion shone in her eyes, noted by the lingering blonde.

Despite her obvious reservations, the merman gave a hopeful call Issy’s way. He smiled and tossed his head, bobbing in the water and trying to tempt them closer. When neither mermaid moved, the blonde simply called again. His voice was melodic, an enticing song. His eyes were so wide, the blue orbs full of hope and warmth. There was a splash, the merman’s tail rose from the water, and Isabel gave a pitching squeal of delight at the sudden shower of lake water that rained down over her and Eren.

For what mermaid didn’t love water, as much as they feared it?

When Isabel turned her eyes on the strange mer again she could feel the grin on her face. It was beyond her control, a happiness bubbling in her chest.

This merman had her full attention and he knew it, too.

Hope flared in the pale blue eyes that watched her, eagerness in every last bit of the blonde. He waited, wisely leaving it up to Isabel whether or not they would have a more personal introduction.

Isabel risked a glance Eren’s way, finding no warning or reprimand on her podmate’s face when he caught her staring. The brunet had no advice for her here. This was entirely up to Isabel.

And she made up her mind to meet her new friend…a little closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legitimately binge-writing chapters by this point, since I'm running out of time to actually update before uni freaking starts up. AGAIN. T_T
> 
> But here, have some more IsaFar finally.

The chance to get closer was shattered, just like the peace of the situation was shattered, when the water surged into motion.

Isabel hadn’t even seen this new beast coming. Unlike the first merman, this one hadn’t intended for anyone to see it coming. Issy saw it now with barely time to react, a dark shape ripping through the water and filling the air with a voice like thunder. Another merman, this one furious.

And yet Eren gave a joyful squeak beside the redhead, elated for some reason at this merman’s appearance, and suddenly Issy knew.

This was Eren’s secret.

The inhabitants of the lake were what had lured Eren away. This vicious newcomer in particular.

Isabel questioned her podmate’s choices. She dove behind Eren with a fearful noise, hiding there and peering out at the scene with worry. The lake was churned furiously by thrashing tails, everything was a blur of bared teeth and nasty claws slashing through the spraying water. The newcomer was like a wraith, a dark streak of violence and rage in the bright world by the lakeside. Issy was sure she would have nightmares about it. In loud but brief moments the blond merman was pinned, although he didn’t put up much fight. He seemed to know that he was outmatched.

Slowly Issy became aware of Eren’s clicks of comfort, trying to soothe her. She appreciated it, but kept her eyes on the mermen. She’d never witnessed such violence before.

Issy fretted at the sight of the blond held down by a clawed hand, those cruel-looking talons ready to slice him open and leave him to his fate. A deafening roar split the air, the victor of the tussle reminding the blond of his place. There seemed to be a hierarchy even to mermen, and this dark-haired fiend was sitting at the very top of the food chain.

The furious eyes turned, landing on the two mers. Eren, mostly. And just like that the anger evaporated, leaving something lazy and familiar in its wake.

The merman clicked out a sound, a casual hello, and the fighting was done with.

Isabel was left blinking her astonishment.

Was that really it? All that aggression…melting into nothing?

Eren didn’t so much as flinch at the sharp gaze that turned his way, returning the raven’s greeting. He was _purring_. Eren was _happy_ to see this brutish creature.

How bizarre. Issy couldn’t fathom it. Just one look at the scaled beasts by the lakeside and she wanted to scuttle off, but no Eren was pleased to see something that could potentially _kill_ him. He must be mad. The raven’s gaze shifted to Isabel suddenly, grey eyes narrowing as they assessed her, and even Eren’s careful assurances didn’t really make Isabel feel any better about being glared down by this beast. His eyes alone felt threatening. The staring lasted mere moments before Eren was back under that watchful gaze. The raven’s only interest seemed to be in the brunet, not in Issy or the merman he was still keeping pinned to the shore.

Speaking of which, the leaner merman groused up at his captor, the warbles strained under the pressure on his throat. He was growled at for his efforts and Issy felt a surge of panic at the sight of that clawed hand gripping tighter. But the blond was smart. He didn’t have a death wish, letting his head fall to one side in surrender to the greater power.

Not exactly champion material, but clever. This merman was a survivor and he knew when to choose his battles and when to leave well enough alone.

Tense moments passed, filled with the raven’s low growling and Eren’s occasional whines. Pleas for the violence to end.

And, after a brief moment of chatter, the mermen seemed to come to an understanding.

The raven backed off, sending his rival away with a shove. The blond swayed in the water, righting himself, and sniffed in discontent at the state of himself, back smeared with dirt and hair mussed. All concern for the raven was cast aside. Just like that, it was over. The blond inspected himself for injuries, stretching this way and that, hands carefully reaching to remove mud. He preened, flustered to be caught in such a state after only just introducing himself, and Isabel felt…confused.

What odd and worrisome creatures mermen could be. So angry one moment, and distracted the next.

All hostility seemed to have evaporated and the raven-haired merman looked at his fellow mer like he was more of a frustrating pup than a threat. Isabel cast a disbelieving glance in Eren’s direction.

Only Eren seemed thoroughly distracted.

The little brunet was already dallying with the raven, sending shy glances at his toes when the merman tried to catch his gaze. They knew each other well, then. Isabel wondered how they had met. What they were to each other.

A sound cut through the air, a short trill that started high and then dropped in pitch, unlike any noise that Issy had ever heard. Eren looked thoroughly bemused, too, at least until the blond merman yapped in protest.

Oh, it was a _name_. Not the raven’s name either, given the objecting response from the blond.

Isabel had never heard a name like _Farlan_ before but she immediately felt the urge to test it out. To see how the syllables felt on her tongue, in her throat.

She resisted, if only because the merman seemed rather put out that his title had been handed out so freely by another. He huffed at the raven, sweeping his arm through the water to send a spray towards the other male. It earned him a hiss in return, the sound more exasperated than angry. These mermen had to know each other, then. They wouldn’t have been able to let go of a fight so easily otherwise.

Strange…to think that there were mermen out there who didn’t jump at the chance to rip each other’s throats out.

Issy did not wish to offend this creature. She hadn’t even gotten to properly introduce herself.

Over by the shore, Eren was reuniting with his merman friend. It was a sweet hello, nuzzling the raven’s hand that reached for the brunet, silently urging him nearer. Despite her wariness, Issy watched. She held back a sound of amusement as her podmate got a faceful of tongue, the dark muscle flicking out with mischief. The pair butted heads, familiar and trusting.

And then, oh goodness, the merman was out of the water. Isabel had not known that such a thing could happen; their kin were not as waterbound as they looked.

Issy kept her distance, eyes wide as she watched the raven hovering over her friend, effectively trapping the little mer beneath him. It didn’t appear to be any sort of attack. Eren seemed more flustered than afraid, but there was a pleased flush to his face. The merman was welcome there, Isabel realised, and that surprised her. She couldn’t quite let them be, concerned for Eren and wondering at the sight of the nuzzling pair. Their reconciliation seemed intimate, the sort of thing she ought not to be watching. There were things going on that the redhead did not understand. It felt rude to be intruding, but Issy longed to know.

The raven shot a warning glare towards the lake and with his distraction, Isabel yapped for Eren’s attention.

Eren glanced at her from upside down, his head tipped back, face flushed. The flush only grew as he looked at her, realising his situation and audience, and Issy whined for guidance. Somewhere at the lakeside the blond was clicking, trying for attention.

Her attention?

Isabel glanced between her friend and the lone mer, conflicted.

She was just as confounded either way. Eren had company, he didn’t need Issy prancing around interrupting his reunion. But she couldn’t just leave him at the mercy of these two strangers.

Maybe they didn’t have to be strangers?

Pale blue eyes caught her gaze from the lakeside, owlishly wide in their eagerness. There was a fierce hope burning in those watchful orbs and Issy felt strangely determined under the weight of that gaze. She steeled herself, padding a step closer. That merman’s gaze lit up further, encouraging sounds stirring in the blond’s throat. Little pleas and friendly noises.

_Come closer, please let’s be friends._

The poor merman was so full of excitement he looked ready to burst.

Farlan, Issy remembered.

He rocked back on his tail, showing off and treading water to display his scales. Silly merman. He didn’t need to do anything more than exist to interest Isabel, so different from everything she had seen up till now.

The only issue remaining was how to approach.

Farlan seemed eager, as friendly as any pup Issy had encountered before. Of course she knew better than to let her guard down immediately, after witnessing even the previous play fight. Her eyes flitted constantly back to those clawed hands, gaze searching for the pointed teeth lurking behind that smile. Potential danger, something of which she should be wary.

It was a funny thing how easy it seemed to overlook those worries in the presence of such hopeful eyes.

And then the showing off kicked into overdrive and Isabel sat back with wide eyes as the merman started splashing about, trilling at her. He seemed excited, but Issy hovered back just in case. What a bizarre creature. He seemed to have just as much energy as she did, and that was rare. Perhaps, then, this merman would make a suitable playmate? A friend who would not tire easily. Isabel was used to being the one to tire her fellow podmates, always wanting to play and run and seek adventure. Really, it was odd that Eren had made it out here before Issy had.

It became apparent that they would make no kind of progress if she didn’t at least attempt to get closer, and maybe introduce herself.

Farlan was still twisting artfully through the water as Isabel padded closer. She settled in a crouch a good few metres from the lakeside, as close as she had ever been to the blond. Not close enough for his liking, that much was obvious. But Farlan stamped down on his frustration and took what he could get for the moment, pausing in his showing off to lean against the shore.

Just like before, casual and eyes burning with hope.

Farlan chirped a greeting, as friendly as he could get on a first impression.

When Isabel clicked back a polite ‘hello’ in return the merman all but rolled over, delighted at even the slightest show of interest.

Finally Farlan offered his name on his own terms, warbled low and gentle like a secret. Something meant just for Isabel’s ears. It was a pretty sound, even prettier coming from Farlan himself.

Hearing it seemed like permission enough, so Issy repeated the sound back at the merman. It was an unfamiliar noise to make. The sound fell easily enough from her tongue after a couple of tries, though, and Farlan’s smile only grew brighter with every attempt. The blond was practically swooning by the time Issy was satisfied that she was pronouncing the title correctly.

Isabel nodded to herself, satisfied that she had the merman’s name mastered.

Farlan seemed a little discouraged when Issy did not immediately offer her own name in return, but he remained quietly hopeful.

Where to from there, Issy wondered. She stared long and hard at the waiting merman, a hundred different ideas rushing through her head. Issy flared her nostrils to pull in air. There was a myriad of scents about now, Eren’s, his mate’s was everywhere, but also hers and finally Farlan’s. It was Farlan’s scent that had Isabel’s curiosity building.

The fact that he smelled like kin was baffling, but her keen nose didn’t lie. There were enough similarities between their forms that it was believable; they both had hands and eyes, teeth and tongues.

Issy didn’t have a tail, though, and she was endlessly curious about that part of the mermen.

Cautiously, she crept a little closer. Farlan grew quite still the closer she got, not frozen or poised as if to lunge, but he seemed to be holding back considerable excitement with every inch that Isabel closed between them. His eyes roamed wildly, tracking the movement of hands and feet as Issy crept. He couldn’t seem to pick any one place to stare, trying eagerly to take in everything at once. It was that enthusiasm that convinced Isabel that she wasn’t in any sort of real danger, even when Farlan’s claws sank further into damp soil. Grounding himself? He didn’t look like he had any plans to leave the water, unlike Eren’s mate, but that was probably for the best. Issy didn’t think she could handle this fish out of water.

Farlan was practically thrumming with excitement, the only movement being the slow strokes of his tail in the water, his darting eyes, and a forcibly steady breathing – in and out. An attempt at calm, though he was failing miserably.

It was a little bit sweet, really.

Isabel sat herself down, at last, right by the edge of the water and blinked up at Farlan. He made a little sound in his throat, high and reedy. That was all. Neither of them dared move, afraid to spook the other. Farlan’s claws worked restlessly at the soil, his gills flicking open for a brief moment. The movement made Issy squeak.

She narrowed her eyes, stretching up onto her knees to better peer at the newly sealed over slits that Farlan sported either side of his throat.

Without warning, Farlan slipped back into the water. Issy watched, baffled, as he disappeared under the surface and was gone. She blinked, a little noise of confusion left her throat – part question, part call. Farlan reappeared just as suddenly, bursting forth from the lake with a splash and a happy yap right in Isabel’s face. Farlan grinned up at her, but Isabel startled and yelped.

She swiped, hand smacking the merman across the jaw, with only the barest thought of how Farlan might react to the assault. Thankfully all he did was reel back with a bemused splutter. Farlan was all wide eyes and disbelieving chirps. He pawed at his face in bewilderment, checking for injury but of course he found none. Issy hadn’t outright tried to maim the merman, he had just startled her was all – she’d done worse to Eren during their games on occasion. Typical behaviour for an affronted mermaid.

Whatever Farlan had been expecting, a face full of claws clearly had not been it.

Of all the responses to give, Farlan outright sulked. He huffed and fretted, worrying over how he might rework his approach with the surprisingly feisty young mermaid.

Isabel watched with only slight wariness as Farlan gave a glum flick of his tail. She stretched and flattened herself to the grass, small and unintimidating, waiting curiously to see what her new acquaintance would do. They had another staring contest, Farlan’s enthusiasm balanced out with a healthy dose of wariness this time but he still came slowly forward again. He braced his hands on the shore, sniffing cautiously. He looked a little anxious, wanting to make a good impression and clearly worried he’d messed things up already.

Issy wouldn’t go that far. He was just…intense. And Isabel could do intense, she had no doubt that once she was used to this merman even his watery pranks couldn’t outdo her trickery.

It was with a wary determination that Isabel held her ground and let Farlan lean in close. He blinked down at her with wide, concerned eyes. Clearly the worry of being swiped at again was on his mind, and Issy didn’t blame him. But it had been his own fault, leering at her like that.

Hopefully he would learn.

Issy tilted her head up at the merman leaning over her, watching him sniff about her head. She rolled onto her side with a little sound, curling up.

Farlan had stiffened when she moved, but his enthusiasm was quickly returning the longer things went without incident. The merman was halfway up the bank, his tail still mostly in the water behind him. Not wanting to stress Isabel out, probably. She appreciated it, although having a big, toothy beast looming over her was more than a little intimidating. It made her heart race just lying there. Maybe not entirely in a bad way, though. There was excitement, not only fear, but without having any experience to compare this too made Issy hesitant. More subdued than usual.

The merman was good to her, though. He remained as calm as he could, sniffing, becoming familiar with a new scent, a new creature.

And while he leaned this way and that over her shoulders, Isabel watched him. He moved with relative grace even out of the water, but Issy could see the slight strain in his movements. Out of the lake, things were clearly different. The land was the domain of mermaids, clearly, and it gave Isabel a confidence boost knowing that she at least had some kind of advantage out of the water.

Issy stared hard at the pale grey of Farlan’s skin, still wet with lake water. Different from her own skin, it made Isabel want to touch, to learn the promised new texture. Farlan stiffened noticeably when her fingers landed on one of his arms but he made a valiant effort of remaining still so that the little mer could inspect him. Issy pressed her fingers against the wet skin, soft but still noticeably tougher than her own flesh. Meant for violent interactions, for hunting. For survival. The little mer trailed her fingers all the way down to where Farlan’s fingers were half-buried in dirt, seeking the wicked claws she knew were hidden beneath the disturbed earth. Those weapons were a part of her new friend. It was only right to be familiar with even this strange kin. Issy plucked at the long, grey fingers and was pleased when Farlan put all his weight onto the one hand so that he could lift the one she was prodding at. Confused, but indulgent. He shook dirt off, snuffling curious sounds as Issy tugged on his fingers, inspecting the talons that made her so uneasy.

Her own claws were tiny by comparison, just little points at the ends of her fingers and toes. Tools to help her dig, to make climbing trees and gripping surfaces easier. For survival, too, in her own way.

Mermaids weren’t so different from mermen, though should Farlan choose to attack he would do considerably more damage that Issy ever could.

But Farlan didn’t take a swipe at her. Isabel’s curiosity went unpunished, and that was probably why she reached for the merman’s face next. Farlan blinked in surprise, looking like he wasn’t sure whether or not to lean away. But he remained obediently still. Even when Issy poked at his mouth, all he did was wrinkle his nose in surprise. He licked at her fingers, cautiously playful, and when she didn’t recoil or reprimand him he opened his mouth and let her prod at his teeth.

The big bad merman didn’t seem half as scary with someone else’s fingers in his mouth. Issy snickered at the sight.

Her eyes went to the blond’s gills and she wondered at them, at what it would be like to live below the water without fear. Farlan had yet another advantage, easily able to breathe both in and out of the water. Clever merman.

Issy pushed at his shoulder, upsetting Farlan’s balance. He flopped sideways with a thud, looking dazed and maybe a little bit out of his depth as Isabel wasted no time quite literally walking all over the merman to sniff at his gills, his ears, every tiny difference she found. Issy’s shyness was quickly fading, replaced by her usual playfulness.

She realised that somehow in the course of her exploring, she had actually managed to pin a merman. A whole merman. By accident, of course, but she still crowed her victory and snickered at Farlan’s bemused expression.

He had absolutely no idea what to do with her, stunned to silence by this boisterous little mer.

It was Isabel’s turn to show off then. She darted off and away from the merman, bounding through grass and venturing out onto mossy logs that stuck out over the edge of the shore. Farlan returned to the water, swimming in worried circles beneath the logs that Issy leaned out from. If she fell, he would no doubt catch her. The redhead was not particularly good at swimming, but she knew she would not drown if she happened to slip and fall in. Her paddling would be enough to get her to some safe shallows.

The only real danger would be if Farlan tried to sabotage her, but looking into those wide blue eyes made Issy feel silly for even thinking that. If he wanted to drown her, Farlan could have dragged her bodily into the lake. He would easily be strong enough to do it, and yet instead he’d let Issy push him around and hassle him.

Farlan whistled at her, racing the little mer along the shore when she dashed about. He worried when she began scaling small trees, testing the strength of thinner branches by dangling over the water.

From upside down Issy grinned at her new friend, yapping for his attention though she had it already.

The blond fretted, imploring her to be careful with troubled trills.

Even so, he looked impressed. Isabel was quite the nimble little creature, full of surprises.

 

The afternoon passed in a flurry of games and laughter, at least on Isabel’s part. She decorated her merman friend with little flowers she plucked from the ground, balancing sticks atop his head and snickering at the intense focus with which Farlan attempted to keep them balanced there. Anything to impress her. He made a good playmate.

Not once did he groan or try to shoo away Issy’s attempts to drag him into a new game. In fact Farlan’s enthusiasm only seemed to grow as he realised that he was making progress, even in this odd way.

They built stick fortresses together when Farlan finally removed all the sticks that had been placed throughout his hair. He’d built a little dome for Isabel to demonstrate that he was not trying to offend her by destroying her previous efforts of decorating him with various bits of nature. Really, it was just funny to watch him pout and worry. But she’d turned the little dome into a house for her picked flowers and they had shared a solemn, proud moment.

When Issy dashed over to nuzzle Farlan’s face, he looked positively startled. And just like that Issy knew that she would never get tired of having this merman around, which was an odd thought to have after believing for most of her life that mermen were scary things to be avoided.

Issy hadn’t thought that mermen could be this much fun and she was already attached to this one. He played her games and wasn’t thrown off by her endless energy.

She stared at him, admiring lean features and the little frown of concentration as Farlan joined her in drawing shapes in the mud of the shore. Issy wanted to keep him.

Finally, Isabel thought she might as well tell this merman her name. At first, a natural wariness had prevented her from doing so. There had been no trust between them, but now Issy felt worried that if she didn’t tell him then Farlan might not return to these shores. He had earned the right to hear her name, after all, playing games with her all afternoon.

Issy warbled quietly, putting her stick down.

The little redhead waited until Farlan looked like he was paying proper attention again, and only then did she reveal her title.

It was a playful little sound, a high and musical trill full of mirth and spirit just like Isabel herself. She had always felt that the name suited her.

Although it felt like the polite thing to do to return her name in exchange for his, Farlan looked stunned to hear Isabel respond at all. She’d waited so long that he’d probably doubted he would ever hear her name. It took a moment for Farlan to recover. Isabel watched him blink owlishly for a few seconds before she heard her own name leave his lips.

_Isabel_. It sounded so different on Farlan’s vocal chords. He said the name like it was something precious, filled with magic.

Was that what it sounded like to him when Isabel said his name?

Their introductions had been a success, at least this time around. Issy beamed.

Her joy did not get the chance to last long.

Movement in her periphery alerted Issy to the fact that Levi had stirred from where he and Eren had been dozing. She glanced their way, surprised to see the raven looking quite stern. He’d seemed so fond in Eren’s presence, but something had him very worried right about then.

A click from Farlan had Issy noticing a similar reaction from her merman.

There was a quiet alarm written in Farlan’s eyes, a hard gaze flickering around the lakeside in search of…what?

Issy was beginning to feel anxious. Unlike Eren, who had good reason to be calm around unexpected merman behaviour, Isabel had only met her new friend that day. She wasn’t nearly as confident that things would be fine.

A worried yip left her mouth, answered by the now-roused Eren. He’d shaken off his sleepy state, though confusion still lingered in the mer’s eyes. Issy cast a longing look at the tree line, wanting nothing more than the security of their pod. But she lingered, whining for Eren to come with her. Something wasn’t right. It wasn’t safe. Strange creatures were drawing near. All it took was a second yap from Eren to get her moving, scuttling off for the cover of the trees with a single, parting click.

The woods were thick with those unfamiliar scents, and Issy could only avoid contact with the newcomers for so long. On the edges of where the pod should have been waiting, Isabel came to a skidding stop. All around were her kin, trapped and struggling under interwoven vines. Not vines, they smelled all wrong, and when Issy dashed to the nearest mermaid to free them she found her claws were ineffective.

Strange sounds filled her ears and Issy had just enough time to look up before one of the not-vines was flung over her. Heavy and cold, it restricted her movements. And just like her podmates, Isabel found herself trapped.

In the distance, some ways back towards the lake, Issy could hear Eren’s cries of alarm. Pleas for help.

She answered with her own miserable cries, for they were all trapped.

The land mers were determined to overrun the forest entirely, and they were not tolerant of this pod.

Wailing and thrashing, the mers were towed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that we've covered all that jazz I can actually start writing their own original interactions. Finally!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to make this longer for weeks now and it just ain't happening. This is where the chapter wanted to end and who am I to fuck with that?

 

Run. Freedom had been granted to them and all Isabel could do was run. They had allies now, but Issy did not know how much these few land mers could be trusted.

She followed after Eren, met with fleeting aggression that seemed very unlike Eren until she realised that her hurried approach had been mistaken for a threat. But Eren recognised her and together they ran. A different path awaited them than that of their pod. Issy felt it like a tangible thing – the need to get to the lake.

Without knowing why, Isabel knew she was going to find Farlan. She needed to find him.

And he would keep her safe.

So they ran, tired and hungry as they were from being captured and held prisoner but determined not to let such a fate ensnare them again. Finally the two of them burst into the clearing around the lake.

The air before them was quiet, chilly. The lake stretched out before them, a huge black mass that reflected the sky above. An intimidating sight. Behind them, back in the woods, there was the noise of their pursuers. The land mers were displeased with losing their catch.

There wasn’t much time.

Isabel wasn’t sure how to proceed, but Eren called immediately for his mate. Whether he knew to do so or was simply panicking, Issy did not know.

Finally it became too much and Eren outright leapt into the water.

Issy yapped at him, stunned at the crazy behaviour, but thankfully Eren did not sink. He resurfaced with a hiss of displeasure at the cold, managing to paddle close enough to grip the shore. Eren clung there, looking utterly miserable. Issy leaned over the shore, trying to comfort her bedraggled friend, but she could only manage to whimper. Afraid.

She still had enough sense to help heave Eren halfway out of the water and the brunet settled on a sloping portion of the bank, at least not having to swim to keep himself above the water anymore. But still cold. Still alone, except for his single podmate.

Eren was a lot braver than Isabel was, clicking encouragements at her even through his own concern.

_Call for him._

Issy knew he meant Farlan, and Eren seemed a hundred percent more confident that Farlan would answer than Issy felt. Their bond was new and potentially fragile.

But she had come out here for a reason. Even before Isabel had met up with Eren, she had been on her way here. The both of them were driven by the same instinct, pulled towards the lake and the promise of protection that their mermen offered. Monsters they might be, but Isabel wouldn’t mind having a monster on her side.

There was a stinging of awareness that raced up Isabel’s spine a moment later and she scrambled back even as Eren yapped for her to move.

Speaking of monsters, Eren’s own personal nightmare had arrived. The raven emerged from the lake like a wraith, dark and dripping, eyes catching the moonlight. Isabel feared him, but she knew Eren’s sudden tears were far from fear. The brunet was relieved and in the presence of his mate, of safety, he could no longer pretend to be calm. Eren cried, wailing for forgiveness that Isabel knew he already had. It was beyond clear in the way the raven crowded in close, bringing warmth and security to the shaking mer. Eren’s mate was already crooning to him. He comforted the little mer despite his own fears and frustrations.

Issy padded away from the reconciling mers, wishing that her own merman would arrive and bring the same feelings of safety that Eren had found in his mate.

The redhead paused by the lakeside, wondering to herself. Would Farlan be her mate? Was that was this drive meant? The urge to call to him and be near?

Those thoughts drove Isabel to call out, finally crying for help across the surface of the lake.

The pitching call echoed, almost ominous in the quiet. She heard her voice carry and before she could so much as worry that Farlan might not show up there was a stirring in the water. The glimpse of a tail, the scales familiar. Isabel felt a fierce swelling of hope and the trilled at the surface, whining imploringly at the stars that were reflected back at her.

A clawed hand burst from the water, long fingers snatching hold of her wrist.

Without so much as a bark of warning, Isabel found herself being pulled right off of the shore. She tumbled into the lake with a yelp and a splash, stunned by the icy temperature change as water surrounded her. Thrashing, Issy managed to get her head above the surface. Breathe, don’t panic. She spluttered, but was able to tread water despite the cold around her trying to convince her limbs to grow sluggish.

An anxious sound left Isabel’s throat. She was tired, weak from the stress of the day and lack of food.

Almost immediately a head burst from the water, shaking off droplets, and Isabel had never been more happy to see a merman than she was right then. It didn’t matter that she should have been terrified, confronted by a merman in his domain, the water. This creature was not like the monsters from the elder’s stories. He had the teeth and terrible claws, but her water wraith was, astonishingly, quite gentle. Farlan smiled at her, something incredibly relieved swimming in his eyes. Just like that, Issy knew she was going to be alright. Farlan would keep her safe. Not a monster, but a guardian. Loyal already.

Hands tugged Issy close under the water, a tail bumping her legs, and Isabel latched on without needing to be told.

Farlan’s smile only grew. He leaned close, tongue flicking out to graze her nose fondly.

Then with a last, elated look, Farlan clutched Issy close and dove.

She startled at the press of his mouth, sealed tight to hers without warning. An intimate gesture, but one that Isabel did not refuse as the meaning of said gesture became apparent as water enveloped them. An offer of air. A tool to help her survive the trip below the surface, wherever it might lead.

A cold dread lay heavy in Isabel’s stomach. The lake was deep. Dark, too, at this time of night and so Issy couldn’t really see much more than the blur of Farlan’s face before her. So close. There was the twisting fear that Farlan might actually drown her, kept at bay only by the obvious proof that he wanted her alive. Farlan helped Isabel to breathe, feeding her air as best he could, and Issy tried not to thrash too much. The urge to break away from him and try to swim for freedom was hard to ignore – they didn’t have enough trust built between them for the trip to be a smooth one.

But Farlan was determined.

When Isabel became too frantic, they returned to the surface so that she could breathe. It was a dangerous task, as the shore was quickly becoming lined by land mers with waving lights, hunting for their lost prisoners amongst the grass and reeds. Farlan bit back the urge to growl and attack. He had his prize now and would not risk losing Isabel for the sake of vengeance.

Every time they had to surface, Isabel drew in great gasps of air. Her lungs ached at the shock of air, throat raw from the cold and gasping breaths she sucked in. It was a trying trip. Issy sobbed a little, overwhelmed, and Farlan did his best to comfort her. He held the little redhead close, hushing her cries so that the land mers would not discover them.

Their progress was slow.

Under great logs and overhanging branches, Farlan swam towards his goal. He kept to what cover there was, grateful for the crowding shrubbery and long reeds that, while annoying to swim through, provided the perfect place to hide from the land mers and their lights. Sometimes there was no avoiding the need to duck beneath the surface to sneak past enemies and avoid detection, but every time Isabel grew more confident in the process. Down and under the surface they would go. But Farlan always brought them back up again.

Slowly, a fragile trust was built.

They found an easy system together. Farlan would chitter for Issy’s attention, nuzzling at her mouth until she got the message. Soon just ducking his head was enough and Isabel sealed her mouth to his of her own accord, determined to never be caught by land mers again.

She kept her whimpers to a minimum, but was shivering noticeably by the time Farlan reached his destination.

On the far side of the lake, thankfully the furthest place from the hunting party of land mers, Farlan chirped quietly to let Isabel know that they had arrived. Well, almost. He nuzzled her face, pleading that she endure just one more trip down below and then it would be over. Isabel huffed, shaking from the cold and the overall shock of experiences she’d been put through. It was easy to see that even the feisty little mer had her limits and Issy was quickly approaching hers. She looked utterly miserable, drenched and cold. About ready to start wailing. It took some beseeching croons from Farlan, as quiet as he could manage, and a lot of nuzzling before Isabel would let him dive for the final time. At last, though, she brought their mouths together. A final act of trust for the journey.

Safety waited for them beneath the surface of the lake.

They dove. It was quiet under the water, all noises from above muffled into something peaceful. Only the current brought noise, the river’s mouth joining the lake not far from here. Other than that, it was silent.

Farlan’s temporary home was not much to brag about, but he was confident that Isabel would be safe and warm there, protected from the elements and land mers alike.

Back before he had even known why he had come to this lake, Farlan had arrived to find all the good places were already occupied. Levi had his cave, and of course the massive Erwin had no qualms about sleeping in open waters, down in the deep where few things could reach him. When you were that big, that strong, fear was a rare emotion to feel. It was frustrating on Farlan’s behalf, for he knew deep down that he would need a place to call his own here. Somewhere dry, with air. Somewhere safe. So he had carved out his own little makeshift cave – little more than a tunnel and a rounded-out space at the end above where the water could reach. A pleasant burrow carved into the sloping banks of the shore.

It wasn’t the most glamorous of lairs, but Farlan knew that Isabel would be safe here.

Though Issy would probably require more access to fresh air. Farlan would need to dig his way up and out to provide an entrance to the world outside, without it being an underwater entrance. Something told him Isabel’s relentless energy would be a nightmare to deal with if he forced her to remain cooped up.

Perhaps he would wait a day or two, though, to make sure that the threat had passed.

Once inside, on relatively dry land, Farlan let Issy breathe on her own again. She had a brief coughing fit, looking thoroughly bedraggled, but the little redhead remained close as she came back to herself and regained her bearings. Big, green eyes blinked in the darkness, unused to seeing in such pitch conditions.

A soft, uneasy call left her. Farlan was curling around her in an instant, scale on scale, skin to skin, to let Issy know she was safe. Even in this darkness, there was nothing to fear.

_I’m here._

Farlan had less trouble with the thick gloom of the den, having swam most of his life through deep, blackened waters. This was nothing compared to the deep ocean. He saw the way Issy scrunched her nose, displeased with the odd, stale air in here. He didn’t blame her for being underwhelmed. As far as first impressions went, Farlan knew his lair was lacking in a lot of areas; space, location, the fact that it was carved from dirt and mud. He warbled his apologies. Issy only sighed, tucking herself in close to the blond’s form and remaining there, trying to steal his body heat to ease her shivering. That at least was a problem that Farlan could fix and he let his core temperature rise slowly, not wanting to overheat the small space.

Really the lair was more of a sleeping space than anything else. There was room to turn around and roll about a bit, but it wasn’t exactly a playground.

A surprised trill left Issy’s throat as she noticed how warm Farlan could become and she nestled even closer in response. Tired arms found their way around his sides, hugging loosely. Issy seemed quite at ease snuggling up to a merman, though it was probably quite similar to sleeping with her pod. There was no awkwardness, even in such close proximity. Isabel didn’t leave space for awkwardness, accepting Farlan immediately as her new living pillow and curling about him like they were the best of friends. Within moments the little mer was purring.

This little, buzzing bundle of life had Farlan’s heart racing in his chest.

Farlan stared at Issy, or at least the top of her hair which he could see, and felt utterly bemused. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cuddled up with another creature. Not since puphood, the blond guessed.

Now being so close to a mermaid felt strange and Farlan took advantage of the small space to snuggle closer to his shivering little mer. The redhead shifted with him, readjusting. Isabel was a soft little thing, but she countered that with a fiery spirit. And those feisty claws. Farlan smiled a little at the memory of how absurd it was that a mermaid of all creatures would attack him. Not that Farlan blamed her; he had come on a bit strong.

It had just been so exciting to finally meet his tailless kin. And two of them at once, no less. Farlan had given the shore a wide berth ever since Levi had begun courting his chosen mermaid, but upon realising that another had arrived the temptation had been too great.

At least he’d finally gotten to meet Levi’s mate. Sort of. Any mermaid that could tame that sour beast must have had a heart of gold.

Watching the pair of them act so comfortably around each other had been a thing of beauty, but it made Farlan’s chest tighten uncomfortably now. He hadn’t gotten the chance to woo Isabel and court her like Levi had done with his mermaid. That would make things tricky in the days ahead. Farlan knew he would have to work hard to prove himself worthy of Isabel or she might not want to leave this place with him. Though instinct dictated to him that this was not abnormal. Farlan’s mind and gut were at war on that topic.

For now he just held the little mer close, nosing into her damp hair to learn Issy’s scent. He wanted to memorise it, so that he would know it anywhere. Isabel smelled of spring, of dirt and leaves and adventure, and it seemed so very suitable that Farlan found himself smiling.

In turn he felt Issy nosing at his throat, still wondering at his gills perhaps or just curious at how Farlan’s own scent was strongest there. Maybe she was learning him too?

He hoped so.

Farlan clicked at Isabel, little queries to make sure that she was okay.

_Are you hurt?_

_Are you hungry?_

_Do you feel safe?_

All very important queries in the merman’s mind.

Issy huffed and poked at his scales. She whistled back a few sleepy notes, prodding at him with little claws.

Apparently he was an odd creature to be cuddling with. Not the squishy kind of creature her podmates were. Clearly it wasn’t all that bad, for Isabel didn’t move away from him. Issy was used to pod life, with many playmates and companions to entertain and keep her warm. Now, if she chose to stay with him, Farlan would take on those roles.

Only time would tell if it worked out. Farlan knew he had probably performed the ritual of bringing Issy to his lair too soon, but there was nothing to be done about it.

In a time of great stress and danger, Isabel had still come to find him. She had still worked up the courage to call his name.

Farlan had high hopes.

A quiet little warble informed Farlan that Isabel was indeed quite hungry. Farlan shifted, casting a look behind them at the entrance to the burrow. He would have to leave Issy alone in the dark of the lair while he went hunting, but he promised a swift return.

 

 

At the very least, Farlan had left her somewhere warm. The den may have been small, but it kept out the chilly night air quite well and provided excellent cover from unwanted visitors.

Isabel was grateful for that much. Finally she was able to rest in relative peace without the constant fear of being snatched up by the prowling land mers.

Once was more than enough for an entire lifetime.

Adjusting to the dark was taking a long time. All Issy could really make out was a dull glow coming from the entrance to the lair, and even that was not much light. But it was something. Issy chose to watch that tiny spot of light, determined to know if something came to the entrance. If it was Farlan, well alright. But if not, Issy was prepared to fight as viciously as any merman rather than risk capture again.

Or at least that’s what Isabel had thought, right up until the point where she’d finally dozed off.

The day had been a trying one and Isabel needed the rest. She needed food and sleep and a whole night of cuddling that she hoped Farlan would be willing to provide.

The little redhead dozed to dreams of her pod, her mind full of hope that they would all make it out okay.

 

 

Isabel was three times as friendly upon Farlan’s return. She yipped, high and questioning, when the sounds of splashing announced something was entering the burrow.

The little call was high and anxious, a sign of a wary mer.

Farlan answered around a mouth busy holding fish, but thankfully the mermaid recognised that it was him. Issy scrambled about, bumping into walls in her eagerness. She latched onto Farlan’s form the moment he was within reach, unsettled by the thought of being alone and stuck in darkness. Farlan was wet, fresh out of the lake, and cooler than he’d been when he’d left. Isabel settled down beside him regardless. The merman lay stretched out on his front, the end of his tail reaching back into the water so that he wouldn’t dry out if they dozed off.

Little claws pressed into Farlan’s forearm, kneading anxiously, but Issy gave a hopeful whimper at the prospect of food.

Farlan crooned to comfort her, settling the little mer with vibrations while he worked to chew bits of fish into manageable mouthfuls.

Issy startled when she felt Farlan lean over, bleating her alarm at the press of his mouth against hers. Instead of providing air this time around, Farlan presented her with food. Mashed and ready to be swallowed. Isabel accepted them gratefully, purring at the treatment. No one had done anything like this for her since she had been a tiny pup, barely weaned off of milk for the first time. She felt downright spoiled.

It was tricky to tell just how many fish there were with Farlan feeding her in the manner that he did, but they made it through all of them. By the time the last morsel was swallowed down, Issy felt full to bursting.

With a big yawn, the little redhead sidled up to her scaly friend.

Farlan seemed surprised to find himself coiled up in mermaid limbs again, but Issy had passed out before he could even make a sound. The blond blinked, ducking to sniff at the little mer. She’d cosied right up to him. There were arms and legs everywhere, all of them wrapped vaguely around or over him. Farlan settled, just listening to the even breathing next to him and marvelling at the soft little creature plastered to his side.

How had he ever gotten so lucky? To be gifted this little spitfire, a mermaid with all the artless tenacity of the sea itself?

For the first time in longer than Farlan could recall, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang mermaid AUs keep stealing all the inspiration from my other fics so I end up just writing about mermaids and nothing else apparently o_o

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a case of "if I don't write it now, it will never happen" so I am making sure that I don't get the chance to wander away from this series before it's complete.
> 
> This fic and the WinMin one that will follow should hopefully be brief-ish? Hopefully not 20+ chapters like Part 1 of this series. I don't know why I started with this mini-fic when I'd already planned out the entire Win Min one but I'm crazy apparently. So I'll try to work out the plot of this fic completely later today. When it's no longer 2AM o_o


End file.
